Chanceful Meeting
by Cable Addict
Summary: While out on a lunch walk, McGee encounters two kids with ties to himself.


**Title: Chanceful Meeting**

**Summary: While out on a lunch walk, McGee encounters two kids with ties to himself.**

**Rating: K**

**Challenge: 'Twins' challenge on NFA.**

**Pairing: Tony/Ziva, but subtle.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic. This was written for a challenge issued by Tristianna Taylor.**

**Notes: 6 years ago, Ziva, once again, got shipped back to Israel. After a few agonizing weeks, Tony packed some of his things and went to find her, to never return.**

--

Timothy McGee was out of the office getting his lunch. It was a beautiful spring day, there were fluffy white clouds in the sky, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, it was just picture perfect. McGee decided to walk to one of the parks, and buy himself a hotdog. There was a park a few blocks away from NCIS, and Tim took his time enjoying the fresh air in his face. After a while, he reached the park and looked around for a vendor.

"Hi." He said as he approached one. "I'll have two with everything on it please." The vendor nodded and served McGee his lunch.

"That'll be four dollars." The vendor said and McGee reached into his wallet. "Thanks."

"Thank you." McGee said, already walking away. "Have a nice day."

The man smiled. "You too."

McGee made his way over to a park bench, and slowly began to eat his lunch. He watched as ducks swam in the large pond and even tore a few pieces off his hotdog bun and threw them into the water for the ducks to eat as well. When he was done, he watched some of the children play on the big play structure across the pond. There were children playing in the sandbox, kids sliding down the slide, swinging on the swings, chasing each other. McGee smiled, someday he hoped to have a family. He certainly could afford it, what with his latest book on the New York's best seller list for the 17th week in a row. He noticed a woman going around the playground, searching high and low. He got up, tossed his napkin into the trash and began to walk around the pond.

"Ariel! AJ! Where are you?" The woman yelled searching around the playground frantically.

"Excuse me," McGee said as he approached her, "are you looking for someone?" The woman whipped around and looked at McGee.

"Yes. I can't find the kids that I was watching." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Well maybe I can help you." McGee pulled out his badge. "I'm a trained federal agent."

"Oh, thank you god." The woman whispered. "It's a boy and a girl, they're five-year-old twins. The girl, Ariel, is wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans. She has brown hair and green eyes. AJ, the boy, is wearing a red t-shirt and jeans."

McGee nodded. "Ok. You go that way," He pointed behind the woman, "and I'll go this way." He pointed behind him.

The woman nodded and turned on her heel to continue her search.

"AJ? Ariel?" McGee called as he walked around the playground. He went up to a couple who was sitting on a bench. "Excuse me, NCIS," McGee said as he flashed his badge, "did you see two kids wander away?" The couple shook their heads.

"Sorry." The man said.

"I hope you find them." The woman added.

McGee nodded. "Yeah. Thank you for your time."

He and the woman continued to search for several more minutes until they were sure that AJ and Ariel were nowhere on the playground.

"What now?" The woman asked, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

McGee looked around, checking to see if there was anywhere else they could be.

"You don't think they fell in the pound, do you?" The woman asked fearfully.

McGee shook his head. "It's not very deep, and I would have seen them." Suddenly, something caught McGee's eye. A little ways down the path that lead away from the playground, was a wooded area. "There." He pointed, and together they began to walk down the path.

"I'm Annie by the way." The woman said.

"Tim." McGee said and then smiled. "Annie the Nanny?"

"It's catchy for business." Annie said shrugging then her eyes welled up. "Which I might not be in much longer if anything happens to these kids!"

"Don't think like that. We'll find them. I'm sure they just got bored and ran off."

They reached the wooded area and then crossed the grass off the side of the sidewalk and entered the woods.

"Ariel? AJ?" Annie called but heard no response.

"Ariel?" McGee called louder. "AJ?" Annie and Tim were silent for a minute and a faint giggle could be heard. They went deeper into the woods, following where the giggle came from.

"Ariel?" Annie called.

"Yeah?" The heard a faint voice call and Tim and Annie ran deeper into the woods.

"Where are you?" Tim yelled.

"Over here!" Another voice yelled back.

"Where?" Annie and Tim yelled at the same time.

"Here!" The two voices called back and the two children stepped out from behind a large tree.

Annie breathed a sigh of relief and ran to the two kids. "Don't you _ever_ do that again!" She scolded.

"We're sorry." The boy, AJ, hung his head.

"We just got bored." Ariel said giving Annie puppy-dog eyes.

Annie sighed. "Well next time, ask before you go running off!"

"Ok." The twins said at the same time and then they wrapped their arms around her. Annie picked them up and turned around to face McGee.

"Thank you _so_ much for helping me find them."

"It was no problem." McGee said. "Here, let me carry one of them." Annie nodded and handed AJ to McGee.

"Who are you?" Ariel asked.

"My name's Tim."

"Are you a police officer?" AJ asked and Tim nodded.

"Yup."

The twins shared a look. "Cool!"

"Do you carry a gun?" AJ asked and he looked down at Tim's waist. "You do!"

"No way! Lemme see!" Ariel cried and Tim lifted his jacket up so that Ariel could see. When she saw his SIG, she grinned.

"Neat!"

By this time, they had reached the playground again. Annie and McGee put the kids back down on the ground and they ran off towards the swings.

"You should let me buy you coffee or something." Annie said.

McGee thought for a minute before nodding. "Sure." He pulled out one of his business cards and handed it to Annie. "My cell number is on the back."

Annie smiled. "I'll call you."

McGee smiled and nodded. "I'll be waiting." With that final exchange, McGee turned and headed back to the office.

--

"You're late McGee." Gibbs commented when McGee rushed back into the bullpen.

"I know Boss, and it won't happen again."

"Where were you?" Abby asked from her place on McGee's desk.

"At the park. A nanny lost her kids and I helped her find them."

Abby smiled and turned to Gibbs. "That's a pretty good excuse Gibbs." She turned back to McGee. "Were they cute?"

McGee nodded and grinned. "They were the cutest set of twins that I've ever seen."

--

_**Meanwhile at a conference not far from NCIS headquarters…**_

"Agent DiNozzo, are those your kids?" An agent asked, pointing to Tony's laptop computer screen's background. There was a picture of him, an exotic looking woman and a little boy and girl.

Tony nodded. "Yup, that's Ariel and AJ." Tony smiled proudly. "They're 5."

"They're beautiful." The agent complimented.

Tony chuckled. "I can only take half the credit. The rest belongs to my beautiful wife."

"Are you talking about me again?" A woman came up from behind the agent and took her place next to Tony.

"Only good things Sweetcheeks, only good things. This is my beautiful wife, Ziva."

"Hi." Ziva greeted and the two shook hands."

"You must have your hands full with twins. I have only _one_ kid and that keeps me on my toes." The agent commented.

"Yeah, well, they were _well_ worth it. Believe me." Tony said winking and Ziva elbowed him in the ribs.

The agent shook his head smiling as he walked away, leaving husband and wife alone to their business.


End file.
